Cheadle Glue
by NCISVILLE
Summary: It's just a normal day on the set of Iron Man 3, a normal day in which Robert is being his usual prankster, set clown self, and Don is at the receiving end of that prank. ONE SHOT.


**Hey guys, so this isn't per se an Iron Man fanfic as it is an actor's fanfic. It was an assignment for Creative Writing II and i had so much fun writing it i figured i'd share it. I'm not quite sure how to classify it.**

**Read, enjoy, review**

Cheadle Glue

**Don Cheadle Jr.**

"Hey Don." Gwyneth said walking up to me as I was sitting in my chair reading over the script for my next scene intently.

"Hey Gwyn, what's up?" I asked rather happy to see her.

"Well, Robert and I were just talking when Shane came up and said he wanted to see you in his trailer, pronto."

"Thanks." I said not finding anything strange with this new request. Shane was constantly calling in Robert and Jon to see him to talk about the movie. Gwyn walked with me across the set to the other side of the field we were shooting in, where Shane's trailer was. We talked about our family and how they were doing, nothing too much out of the ordinary.

We had just reached Shane's trailer and he had come out to meet us halfway and we began talking about the War Machine/Iron Patriot suit. I hadn't noticed Gwyn leave. The next thing I knew I saw someone running out of the corner of my eye and a pie was on my face and the back of my head and something had been poured over me that was sticky and thick. I heard everyone on the set laughing but the voices that stuck out to me were Robert's and Gwyn's. They were dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCheadleGl uexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Gwyneth Paltrow**

"Hey Gwyn."

"Hey Robert."

"So, I have an idea but I need your help."

I eyed him suspiciously, this was Robert we were talking about, set prankster. "What is it?"

"I'm gonna pie Don."

Just the thought of this happening made me laugh, I couldn't help it. Robert always had crazy ideas, this I knew but this was a new crazy one. "What do you need me to do?"

"Jon is going to be waiting on the roof of the building right beside Shane's trailer with a bucket of what I like to call, Cheadle Glue. Then Shane-"

"Cheadle Glue?" I asked wrinkling my nose.

"Yeah, a mix of maple syrup, corn starch, and nutella." He said in what I could only describe as Robert's very outer, inner child.

"Gross." I said in disgust at the thought of all those things being mixed together.

"Anyways, Shane is going to keep him distracted, then I'm going to come running up and pie him in the face. I need you to lure him to Shane and then slink back and I'll keep a pie hidden for you. When you see me come running that's when you'll come running from behind and get his back or the back of his head. Then we back up and Jon dumps the Cheadle Glue on him. After that we probably bust a gut laughing at how ridiculous he looks and then get the hell out of dodge. "

I had been hooked at the word pie but made it look like I was thinking it over. After a minute of letting him stew I said with a smile, "I can do that. Just tell me when."

"Now." He said with a devilish smile and a giddy laugh.

I laughed as I watched him leave to get into position. Robert certainly was a unique person. But this was sure to be both fun and funny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxCheadleGluexxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jon Faverau**

When Robert had initially told me the details of the plan, I jumped on board head first without a second thought. Don had pranked me and this was the perfect opportunity for sweet revenge. They do say revenge is a dish best served cold, and this was perfect because it would be stone cold. Now I was waiting on the roof with a five gallon bucket of Cheadle Glue that Robert and I had made during lunch. We also had members of the crew set up to record this prank, we called it…Operation Cheadle Glue. Movement below caught my eye and I ducked down just enough to where I saw Gwyn and Don walking torward Shane. All Shane had to do was meet him halfway exactly where we had previously marked in tape. As they started to talk I noticed Gwyn grab a pie hidden under a crate and nod briefly to Robert. The two of them began charging Don and a second later he had pie in his face and the back of his head. As they backed away laughing hysterically that was my cue and I threw the five gallons of Cheadle Glue all over him, that's when I started to laugh. I grabbed a bucket of feathers that even Robert didn't know about and watched as they sailed down snowing. As Don stood there trying to clear the stuff off his face feathers landed and Robert completely lost it. He was laughing so hard he was crying, holding his stomach. I grinned and started laughing, sweet revenge.

**So thanks for reading, lol. I hoped you laughed a little, at least smiled. I also hope you enjoyed it. lol. Drop me a line por favor.**


End file.
